Never Forget Me
by Drarry-Obsession
Summary: Draco writes Harry his final letter, recalling his top three favourite memories and begging Harry to never forget, but to never stop.


_Dear Harry,_

_I was never one for words, never one to tell you how I truly felt. I always thought words were a waste of time when action meant so much more. You were the one for talking, and I liked that. I like how after every time we have sex you would just talk to me. About anything. Quidditch, work, your Weasley family. You name it and you probably talked to me about it._

_It was nice, relaxing. It would make me forget about all my worries, sometimes even the sex couldn't do that but when you talked I forgot. _

_I liked forgetting._

_But this letter isn't about forgetting, nope. I want to remember, remember only the good things. So I'm going to tell you my three favourite memories of us, and why they are my favourite._

_The third favourite memory is of our first kiss, we were both stood at the top of the Astronomy tower shortly after the battle. You were bloodied and bruised, but god I thought then about how fucking beautiful you looked. _

_But I was scared, I thought you were going to hit me, kill me… I deserved it. But you didn't, you stood with me, spoke with me. You told me how you forgave me, how the past few years were just that, the past._

_I said sorry still though, I had to, for everything else that had happened all I could give you was my plea for forgiveness. You accepted it, and then we sat on the edge of the tower and we watched the day become night. Doing nothing but talking. _

_When morning came I knew then that I loved you, and despite my better self I had to know how you felt. So I kissed you. I'm still surprised you didn't hit me, I would have hit me… have you seen me? _

_But you didn't, you kissed me back. I knew you were testing the waters, testing me because of who I was and testing me because what I had that you're dear old Ginny didn't have. You liked it of course because you shoved me up the wall, bruising my shoulder… not that my body wasn't already bruised. _

_You kissed me so much; the feel of your lips curving into mine was just amazing. I still recall how you gasped when I slid my tongue into your mouth, how you were so hard that the slightest friction caused you pain. _

_It's my favourite memory because not only did you forgive me and not only did you kiss me, because you saw past the name Malfoy, and you saw I was a human being, you saw that I needed what you gave. _

_The second favourite memory is that day we spent in bed, that really hot summer's day. We were lying over each other naked, the windows wide open. We didn't sex, we made love. Over and over until we were sore. You explored my body, my every detail. You told me that you needed to know what made me scream in pleasure and you discovered it, you discovered it along with more. _

_I got to explore you, I got to explore your beautiful arse with my mouth, and I still get hard thinking about the way you would shake every time my tongue ran across the hole. You loved it. _

_Afterwards, as we drifted off to sleep, you told me about your childhood and you asked me about mine._

_It's my favourite memory because it was the first time, in a long time, where I could make mistakes and not get shouted at. I could be un-expecting and you begged for it. _

_You wanted me to be the man that I had hidden for so long, and in that day I got to show you everything._

_My first favourite memory is the night I was arrested. We were lying on top of the roof of number 12 grimmauld place; I rested in your arms. The stars shone so bright, like they were shining just for us. The fairies we had originally locked in jars were free and flying around us, their light was this warm glow. _

_That's when you said it, just before the door to the roof was kicked in._

_You said you loved me. I didn't even get a chance to look at you; I didn't even get a chance to breathe before I was whisked away to this hell. _

_It's my favourite memory because at that moment in time I realised you were mine, you was everything I wanted and more. _

_So there, you know, and I hope you remember them too._

_But more than that I hope you live, and love again. It's selfish to want you to be mine even when I'm gone, but while that is the case I'm not forcing it. _

_I want you to go marry some other man, I want you to see some other person the way you saw me, because that is the best gift you ever gave me… please give it to someone else._

_I want you to be so happy, and I want you to just smile, even when it hurts you to do so… just do it. Just smile. Because every smile is that one step to loving again._

_I was never one for words, never one to tell you how I truly felt, but if I had gotten the chance that night on the roof top I would have told you, after I kissed you, that I love you. _

_And I do._

_I love you._

_Just promise, that no matter where you go in life, no matter who end up with, just promise you will never forget. Never forget me._

_Harry James Potter…_

_Live, Love and Learn._

_Yours forever more, Draco Malfoy._

Draco Malfoy was arrested for his involvement in the war, despite Harry testifying on his behalf. He was sentenced to the kiss without as much as a second to see Harry; however he was able to write him a letter.

Harry did, after seven years, move on, to marry Oliver Wood. The two men adopted a young baby boy, who, after length consideration, they named Scorpius.

The name that Draco wished for his son.

Scorpius, for the man that became, was a Draco through and through, and never knew of it.

Draco was never forgotten, for his name is in the stars.


End file.
